


you once said we were fine (in another life)

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Nothing great comes out of this honestly, Suffering, implied established relationship, small talks, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Four moments of our time and one we cannot name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me, I don’t know what I’m doing >< lmfao. Let me live.

Nightmares are fickle little horrors unleashed in one’s mind, and in Ravus’ own, they very much drown him until he wakes up in cold sweat. Flashes of pain and so much blood from his mother’s body will forever haunt him. The fires rage and ate away his world.

Burn. Burn. Burn.

His eyes shot open and he sits halfway up, shuddering how real it all felt, his heart racing while he tries to get a view of his surroundings. It’s late in the night and only the moon’s light could be seen through the glass windows. He brushes a hand through his unkempt hair and finally his breath slows to a calm.

They keep coming. He thought he would be over this, that all of it was put in the past, what was lost was forever gone. That young boy couldn’t do anything back then but now, his standing in the military remains firm and clear. He worked his way up all these years.

His shoulders fall, the realization that maybe it’s never enough.

A sudden warmth of a hand grasps his right arm, startling him from his thoughts. Ravus sees the amber eyes piercing through, staring worriedly at him and the touch of reassurance presses further.

“Another one?” Ardyn asks him, his maroon hair lays in a disarray against the pillow.

How many times has he questioned this? And the times he never left his side?

Ravus doesn’t keep a tally of their shared pleasure and comfort in one another. Both of them understood, and he doesn’t push him away.

-

It’s a slow day, and they both decide to stay in bed. Ravus rests against the comfortable fluffed pillow and the naked presence by his side. He lays on his front with his back bare for Ardyn’s curiosity as the man touches the smooth expanse of skin, mapping the curves along his spine, and grants a smile at every reaction he lets out.

Fingers then stop at the marred skin on Ravus’ lower back. A scar angled downwards and slanted, and he couldn’t help but shivered at the sensitive area.

“How did this came to be?”

“It was a fight along ago. Learned to never turn my back against an enemy again.”

“Ah,” Ardyn responds, his index finger traces the long line, “and what does that make me? Am I your _enemy_ , Ravus?”

Ravus flips over, away from the touches until he’s facing Ardyn on his side, studying the slight curl of lips in a teasing manner and something he can’t pinpoint but moments like these, he does not wait but only wants more.

He leans in and kisses the man.

And he receives a thousand more.

-

Sylleblossoms might be Ardyn’s favorite flower, Ravus thinks as he muses over the sight of the Chancellor admiring one in his hand. The fields of Tenebrae are full of them and only a slight wind arouses the petals gently into the air around them.

With Ardyn here, it’s different compared to his sister’s love for them.

“It’s a beautiful flower.” Ardyn holds it up in front of Ravus, expressing a pleasant look as eyes dart back and forth with interest. “Goes well with your eyes, don’t you think? I wouldn’t mind painting you with them.”

“What?” Ravus blinks but received a light laugh before Ardyn places the flower behind his ear.

“You are much suited for them than I am,” Ardyn says, but Ravus is left to wonder about the man of mystery and his way with words. He then spots blue in Ardyn’s hair and immediately removes it without thinking.

“I don’t believe so.” Ravus added after and it’s more than enough for the two of them to reach a mutual understanding.

Later on, when Ardyn leaves to attend to his other duties, Ravus puts the sylleblossom in a book of his own where it’ll never be found.

-

“You know…” Ardyn growls into Ravus’ ear as arms slipped around his waist, “I’m a bit hungry. Feed me.”

There’s a roll of his eyes in which Ravus knows where this is going. Ardyn is a clingy man when he’s in that mood, especially when there are hands digging underneath his top.

Ravus grips hard over Ardyn’s wrist, if he wanted to, that prosthetic hand of his can easily break him with ease. “Then stop waiting and fuck me already.”

“You’re an easy man to please.” Ardyn obliges and roughly shoves Ravus against the wall in their own room.

They’re both hard and needy while eager hands rip away every clothing they wore until the day wastes away with neither of them ready to call it an end.

-

Ravus feels the daemonic presence of the prosthetic arm eating him, rotting away his very core of what it means to be human. He should’ve stayed away, knowing that all of this was a pathway towards betrayal and death.

He watches the man in front of him staring back with no remorse, any remains of those moments were in the past. Ardyn is an enemy who rightfully scarred his own body both inside and out.

Perhaps this is the way of things, and punishment he deserves.

A haunting whisper in the back of his head forces him with unwanted thoughts and the black muck covers his entire arm and along a part of his face, a chilling death envelops his skin.

_Kill._

Ravus clenches his teeth together and the pain continues on. With one last look at Ardyn, he sees the man turning away.

-

_“Of course, memories decay with time.”_

Ravus, consumed and a corrupted shell with every painful walk he takes. Everything becomes obsidian, he is his own form of a nightmare and not even time can stop the decay while his heart is eaten away.

Whatever is left of his humanity, he can only asks for a sweet release. With every step, he comes closer to Noctis and wishes for the peace instead of living in a torturous hell.

“Kill me… End it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
